The Revival: Book 1 Reincarnate
by Sailor Psychotic
Summary: During the final battle with Naraku, Inuyasha loses his everything. His love. His Kagome. How can he deal with this loss? But, mysterious dreams and visions lead him to believe that Kagome is not dead. But how will he get her back? InuxOC, then InuxKag
1. Prologue

**The Revival: Reincarnate**

**Hello! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it! Some notes: PLEASE read my other author's notes, because they explain important things. And 2: I know that Naraku had sons and other crap that attacked after Naraku died, (At least… I think so…) But for the purposes of this fanfic, let's pretend that they either don't exist or attacked when he was alive.**

**The Revival: Reincarnate**

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Back, you savage beasts!

Kagome sighed, hastily tying back her long black hair. This was it: the final battle. Standing back up from her crouched position, she smoothed down her signature green skirt. Then, the miko notched another arrow and took aim. Barely taking time to confirm her target, she let her arrow fly, notching another on as the monster in front of her disintegrated in a shower of pink sparks.

There was also miasma scattered across the battlefield, and (bug things) were everywhere, rendering Miroku's kazaana useless. But they were holding their own. And past all that, in one of the few areas not overrun with monsters, was an evil hanyou in a baboon pelt. _Naraku. _That was where Kagome was positioned, entrusted with the duty of making sure that the surrounding ring of Youkai kept their distance.

The sky was darkening; making it seem like midnight was upon them. It was hard to believe that it as just past noon. She let loose another arrow, and gazed to her left. Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo were all taking a defensive stance, and were also fighting back the evil and corrupted youkai.

Then, Kagome nervously looked to her right, where_ he_ was: Naraku, one of the greatest of evils. Looking past even him, she felt her heart flutter. '_Inuyasha!' _She thought, '_Please be okay…' _

Brandishing the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha was battling head-to-head with Naraku. Kouga, Ayame and, surprisingly, Sesshomaru were also fighting along-side him. They had managed to break down Naraku's barriers using Inuyasha's red Tetsusaiga, among other attacks, but other than that they hadn't done much damage.

It seemed as if Naraku had an unlimited power source of energy. With every hit, he healed immediately. He hardly even bothered to dodge the attacks! At least, because of his arrogance, he hadn't bothered to make Kagura fight against them also. She was no where to be seen. Kanna, as always, stood solemnly beside Naraku, who had the nerve to take the time to gaze into her mirror every few minutes.

After all this was said and done, he would blast back the other's power, increased tenfold! Ayame was now unconscious, Kouga was bleeding at an almost fatal rate, and Sesshomaru had a large gash on his armless shoulder, which Jaken, ever-present, kept trying to heal, angering his lord and getting in the way. But at least the Taiyoukai was still fighting.

Inuyasha was also fighting along-side his half-brother. Apparently, when they weren't trying to kill each other, they made a pretty good team. _'You shouldn't joke at a time like this!'_ she reprimanded herself. Releasing another arrow towards a youkai that was getting a little too close for comfort, she turned back towards Inuyasha and let out a small gasp of surprise, nearly dropping her bow. Inuyasha was fighting with _one ear nearly torn off his head! _He had a gash in his side, and she could tell that he was fighting _way _past his limit.

'_This has to end,' _The miko thought, _'now. He has to have some weakness… He can't be invincible… he's half-human, after all.' _She thought to herself, before inwardly scolding her train of thought. _'Baka! Inuyasha is a hanyou too, and he is nearly invincible! He acts like it too, except when he shows the softer side of his heart… wait, his heart!' _

Kagome, cheered to herself, a plan hatching itself in her mind. _'Onigumo had a heart, he proved it by err… 'Loving' Kikyo!' _Then, another thought struck her,_ 'His heart is the source of his seeming immortality!' _It was a weird thought, as if it was not her own, and she felt compelled to look away from her current opponents. There, nestled behind some trees, was Kagura, a small smirk gracing her lips.

She walked towards Kagura, as if held in some strange trance, slowly coming closer to the wind youkai. Kagura's grin grew. "Looks like you need some help." She said, her voice as fleeting as the wind. She moved a bit, and Kagome could see a small bundle in her arms, covered in a blanket. The bundle moved, over and over, ever so slightly. Kagome was a little disturbed to see a small body behind the youkai, also wrapped up in a blood-red blanket.

"What is that?" Kagome found herself asking. It moved again, almost in a pattern…

"You know what it is…" Kagura said, laughing fiercely. "Catch!" She through the bundle far into the air, and the blanket peeled away from the bundle, revealing a small, beating, heart. Then, the wind youkai fled into the shadows.

Kagome picked up an arrow and notched it, before aiming the tip at Naraku's (or at least, she _thought _it was his… Kagura was known to play tricks) heart. "Inuyasha!" She shouted, pouring every ounce of her miko energy she had into that single arrow. _'Please, please hit…' _"His heart, Inuyasha! Aim for that heart!" She shouted to him, releasing the well-aimed arrow.

Seeing this, Inuyasha gave a cry of, "Kaze no kizu!!" Using the current of the blast to speed the arrow, he also helped keep it on track, so it was sure to hit it's mark. The arrow was lodged firmly into the heart of Naraku, whose face was twisted in agony, feeling the pain of not only his heart, but the other injuries his body had obtained.

"You!" Naraku snarled, turning towards Kagome as his body started fading away. "This is your fault, bitch!" Then, he used the last of his energy to send a tentacle towards the young miko, piercing her chest. Energy spent, Naraku was dragged into Hell, where he shall spend the rest of eternity.

Kagome, eyes widened, struggled to breath, finding darkness clouding her vision. She gazed up weakly to see Inuyasha's face, his eyes shining… were those tears? The ground, why was it closing in on her? _Inuyasha!' _She thought, finding herself unable to talk. _'I don't want to die, Inuyasha! Please, don't let me go… revive me…'_

"Kagome! Speak to me, dammit! Kagome! Wench!" Inuyasha cried as her eyes closed and her body was slowly dragged into the ground by roots. "No!" He shouted, taking hold of her limp hand. "I won't let you go! Don't die on me! You can't leave me alone!" All of this was in vain, but the persistent hanyou's grip did not loosen, only tightening in hopes of keeping the two together.

"Inuyasha…" A voice called, and Inuyasha looked down, startled. "Please, don't waste your time." Kagome whispered, giving him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Besides, I'll just be reincarnated again…" She trailed off, tears coming into her eyes. "Inuyasha, I need to tell you something, before..."

"Don't talk like that, Kagome, it's not like you." Inuyasha gently scolded, before turning his head away to hide the tears. "And please, don't cry Kagome, I… I hate it when you cry." He choked out.

"Inuyasha, listen, I wasn't sure when it happened, and I know you love Kikyo, not me," He tried to protest, but she silenced him. "Anyway, sometime, while I've traveled with you, I've realized that I- I lo-" She suddenly stopped, coughing up blood. She convulsed once, her body still fighting. Then, eyes dropping, she gazed up at her beloved companion. "Gomen nasai, Inuyasha."

Then, Inuyasha released her hand, and she once again was pulled into the earth, leaving a broken-hearted hanyou behind. "Damn it, Kagome!" He screamed, his eyes turning red as his inner demon tried to escape. His companions looked on in silence. The other youkai had stayed following Naraku's death, so they had seen Inuyasha and Kagome's final goodbye. Tears also leaked from their eyes, save Sesshomaru, whose face was as stoic as ever. Kouga and Ayame had already left, even before Naraku was dead, Kouga seeing that he would be useless in battle if he died from loss of blood. So he took Ayame and left for his wolf tribe, not seeing the triumph over Naraku, not seeing Kagome's death.

"KAGOME!! YOU CAN'T- you can't leave me all alone again, Kagome…" Inuyasha said, collapsing onto her grave.

It was dark… No, not dark, dark_ness_. That's all it was. Everywhere she looked. She was standing on it, under it, in it. The very essence of the place seemed to be composed of darkness.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice eerily echoing through the shadows. "Hello, is anyone there?" She called out once more, though her search seemed fruitless.

Then, a smooth voice rolled out through the darkness… "My my, what a surprise, to meet such a high Hoshi member… Have you run away from your pack, little one?" The voice whispered. Kagome couldn't tell if the voice was male or female, but it seemed to have a feminine undertone to it.

"Excuse me, but… Who are you? And besides, I'm not a monk; I'm an untrained miko at best." Called Kagome, trying to see through the darkness. There was utter silence, and Kagome had the strangest feeling that the voice was contemplating something.

"That is… of no importance." The voice carefully answered, contemplating the effects of it's words. "But that is beside the point. And for your other question, child, I was not calling you a monk! I was simply referring to the Hoshi clan of the north. I had… mistaken you for someone I knew from there. Anyways, you shouldn't be here, so I will help you leave, back up to the surface world. You would like that, no?"

(A/N: Here is my map: Panthers rule the south, Sesshomaru rules the west, Kouga and other wolf tribes rule the east, and the Hoshi clan rules the north. Naraku _had _a little bit of power everywhere, and Kaede's village is in the middle lands, which aren't ruled solely by anyone.)

Kagome had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, which slowly spread up her spine and raised hairs on the back of her neck. But against her better judgment, she answered, "No… I mean, yes! No, not no… Yes! I mean yes! I… I guess…" The voice merely chuckled at her confusion. "Oh, by the way," Kagome began, "Where are we? All I remember is being dragged into the earth…"

(Quick A/N: I'm just using the name shadow realm; this has nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh.)

"I am glad you have accepted my help." The voice said, as a beautiful woman with jet-black hair up in a braided bun stepped out of the shadows. "This," She began, gesturing the space surrounding them. "Is the shadow realm. I am the presiding queen, Pandora. It is nice to make your acquaintance." Pandora said, giving a small curtsy.

"Shadow realm?" Kagome inquired. It sounded dark… Did she really want to be here?

"Yes…" Pandora began. "Shadow realm. It is the place of opposites and similarities. Here, the true natures of different people live. Instead of having light, we have dark. Instead of having physical, we have ethereal. Look, Kagome."

Kagome turned her head, and where there once was nothing, was now a small house, suitable for one or two people. "You can live here now. I have included the food and water needed by you humans." Pandora stated, before walking towards the quaint home.

"Umm… thank you." Kagome said, brushing aside the fact that Pandora knew her name, even without Kagome giving her one. She stepped inside, a little disappointed that it was feudal styled. _'Baka! I'm still in feudal Japan!' _She thought to herself.

"I hope this will be an acceptable living space, if you need anything else, simply give me a call and I will arrive. Please don't call me for any other reason though, because I am very busy as queen. You will only need to stay here until I find a way to bring you back to the physical world. But…" Pandora paused, gazing at the miko. "It would help my search if you could do me a favor of sorts…"

"What?" Kagome asked, in awe at the beauty of her temporary home. So far she had noticed a small kitchen and dining room, two bedrooms, a garden with a hot spring for bathing, a well for water and laundry as well as a storage room and closet full of breath-taking kimonos. Then, she came back down to earth. "Oh, right. A favor. What kind?" The miko asked.

"Well, it is hard to move about the physical world with an ethereal appearance. It complicates things. Right now, we only have ethereal bodies. Your physical body is still on earth. You are trapped here, but I am able to leave. If you would allow me to, I could temporarily inhabit your body in the physical realms and search for a spell to release you."

This idea scared Kagome, but seeing no other way, she agreed. "I guess so, please be careful though. If someone sees you, they might recognize my body."

"Excellent." Pandora said, giving Kagome a smile. "I'll start the search right now. Call me if you need anything." _'And now, the fun begins.' _Thought Pandora as she faded into the shadows once more. _'Why don't I leave my guest a welcoming present…? She will be of no use if she has no doubts…" _

Kagome, meanwhile, had ventured outside, which was no longer plain darkness, but a large lawn with many trees. She was surprised when she spotted a certain dog-eared hanyou under a weeping willow. "Inuyasha!" She cried. "What are you doing here?" He looked up at her, and she then saw another person beside him. _'Kikyo…' _Kagome thought, eyes widening.

"Oi, wench, I'm not Inuyasha." The doppelganger gruffly explained. "Don't you listen to anything? I'm the true nature of Inuyasha, sort of like his soul." Kagome had reached them now, and was glaring at Kikyo, who looked sad.

"Kagome, why are you looking at me like that?" Kikyo inquired, oblivious to the loathing coming from her reincarnation.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because of all the times you tried to kill me and Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"I- I'm sorry." Kikyo stated, glancing down. "I had no control over it. The hate and betrayal from when I died over powered my better nature…" A few tears leaked from her eyes.

"Sorry doesn't change anything!" Kagome cried, "So get away from Inuyasha!" Then, she attempted to pull the hanyou closer to her. He did not budge.

"Let go of me!" Inuyasha shouted, putting his arm around Kikyo's shoulders. "And don't be so rude to her! It wasn't her fault!" He slowly backed Kikyo away from the enraged Kagome.

Kagome looked at him, then to Kikyo, and then the Inuyasha's arm around her. "But- I thought…" She weakly said. "I- You love me, don't you, Inuyasha?"

The shadow being scoffed at her. "Keh. I loved your appearance, not you, baka. It is similar to Kikyo. Though, her beauty and grace surpasses yours."

Tears were now sliding down the miko's cheeks. "No! You can't- you love me! This can't happen! How can you love her, when she's tried to kill you? What about that time we kissed, and I brought you to your senses back in Naraku's castle? She doesn't except you! I do!"

Inuyasha grinned, an action which looked foreign on his face. "How can I love her, you ask? Like this." And he pulled Kikyo into a deep embrace, giving her a passionate kiss. Kagome shook as her heart broke. She ran back into her new house and into her room. She collapsed on the futon, sobs escaping her throat. She eagerly welcomed the numb feeling that came with sleep. Her mind felt fuzzy, and her last thoughts were, "Inuyasha, why? How could you betray me, and hurt me like this?"

Watching from afar, Pandora's lips curled into an evil smile. "Everything is falling into place. Father, may your soul burn in hell, I don't see why you had so much trouble with these adolescents…"

**There it is! My first chapter! What do you think? Please R&R!**

**Poll: How do you spell Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha**

**InuYasha**

**Inu-yasha**

**Inu-Yasha**

**Other (Please explain)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again**

**Hi again! Here is chapter 1! I hope you will like it, and I will be introducing a new character in this chapter. Here are some things I would like to address:**

**In the anime and manga Kagome's eyes are different colors, brown and blue. For the purposes of this fanfic, she has blue eyes. Her hair is also more 'poofy' in the anime. That is how it is in my fanfic.**

**Like I said before, Naraku's sons that attacked after Naraku died never happened. Whether you wish to think that he crushed their heads at birth, or that they attacked when he was alive, for this fanfic, they are DEAD. (or non-existent)**

**P.S. There will be 3 stories: Reincarnate, Resurrect, and Rebirth.**

**ONE LAST THING: Nothing is ever said about Kagome's dad, but this is what I am going with: Higurashi is Kagome's mother's (I don't know her name, until I find out I will call her Yume.) maiden name. Kagome uses that name because her father died when she was so young. Her father's last name will be… Meioh. It means 'king of the dead.' (I will be using some names from Sailor Moon. Get used to it.)**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW WHEN KAGOME'S B-DAY IS??**

**The Revival: Reincarnate**

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the clothes on my back. They belong to my mom.

_"Inuyasha?" A voice whispered. The hanyou opened his eyes to see a young miko on the floor. "Inuyasha… Why?" The girl looked up, tears shining in her blue eyes. "Why did you betray me? You let go… You pushed me away!" More tears fell as she started to sob. _

_"Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired. When she looked up at him, his heart leapt. "Kagome! You're all right… I- I was afraid that I had lost you. But you're alive!" He walked forward as if to embrace her, but she shrunk away from him. He tried once again but was surprised when he found and invisible barrier. Chains wrapped around him, pulling him away from the crying miko. Then, chains came up around her too, pulling her into the ground._

_"Inuyasha! Are you going to leave me again? Why… Why did you do this to me? Why won't you help…?" More tears ran down her face as more and more of her became trapped underground. _

_Inuyasha struggled, but found that he could not break the chains wrapped around him. His amber eyes flashed red, and when he looked towards Kagome, all he saw was a slim hand slowly slipping underground. "No! KAAGOOMEEE!!"_

Inuyasha woke up shivering. He could still see that slim hand in his mind's eye. _'Wait… it was all a dream?' _He looked down from the tree he had slept in, and was surprised to feel a small bundle fall onto his lap. "Oi, what are you-" He was surprised when he saw the ginger hair and tail of the bundle. "Shippo?" He inquired, the kitsune looked up, and he smelled salty tears. _'Wait a sec… I didn't smell any tears from Kagome… So was it just a dream?' _

Shippo sneezed, trying to wipe away the tears in the hopes of hiding them from Inuyasha, but they kept rolling down his face. Giving up, he took the fire rat robe in his little hands and buried his face in Inuyasha's shoulder. Thinking of nothing else, Inuyasha gently ran a hand through the youkai's hair, hoping to stop the on flow of tears.

Taking Shippo into his arms, he leapt from the tree and onto solid ground, where he was immediately confronted by Miroku. "Inuyasha, there is something you must- When Lady Sango woke up she found- Oh, you better come see." Said the monk, for once at a loss for words. Shippo clutched Inuyasha more tightly then ever.

Inuyasha was led to a small spring, where Sango was sitting next to a white blanket, which covered a humanoid figure. _'No… this can't… she can't really-' _He broke into a run, and fell to his knees at the edge of the blanket. "This isn't- She was…"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. When Houshi-sama and I woke up, we found her… At least, now we can have a proper burial. I think she would like that." Sango said, tucking back a strand of hair and wiping away a tear.

Inuyasha slowly nodded, and asked, "Do you think I could ride on Kirara with her? She would reach Kaede's village a lot faster, and Kirara could come back to get you." It was strange, seeing him acting so- rational. It was like the old Inuyasha was gone.

"Hai. We have our weapons." Sango answered, gesturing towards Miroku and herself. "Houshi-sama… what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"My- my hand…" Miroku stated, lifting up his right hand.

_The Kazaana was still there._

Shortly after Miroku's discovery, Inuyasha and Shippo departed, leaving Sango to comfort Miroku. The trip was silent, and when they got to Kaede's hut, it seemed like silence had formed a barrier around them.

"Hello Inuyasha. What be your problem?" Kaede greeted, and was surprised when he answered without a 'keh'. She was also curious about the bundle he held protectively to his chest.

"During the final battle with Naraku- or at least, we _thought _it was the final battle, even though Miroku's hand says otherwise. Anyways, Kagome was- was killed." His ears were flat against his head, so low that he could pass of a human. Well, a human with silver hair, liquid amber for eyes, claws and fangs.

"Oh my." Kaede said. "I assume ye will be having a burial in Kagome's time, right?" Inuyasha froze. He hadn't even thought about that. He was going to have to tell her mother…

"Oh… well, I still have to tell them. I- I got to go." Inuyasha said, racing off towards the well. If anyone would know what to do, Mrs. Higurashi would. One of the healer's of Kagome's time could save her or something! He had almost reached the well when he heard someone.

"Wait." A voice softly said. He turned, only to be face-to-face with…

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. She smiled at him, although it did not reach her eyes. They were glistening with tears. "That is not my body." Kagome said, and he noticed how her feet did not seem to touch the ground. The bundle floated up from his arms, before disappearing into the ground. "I don't know who made it, but it is a trick. Listen, I am trapped in a place called the Shadow realm. It is where the true natures of people are. I don't know if I will be able to get out, but a nice woman named Pandora is going to help me. I understand now, that- that you love Kikyo…" Tears fell at this point. "But I would still be grateful if you would help me. Please… tell Mom that I love her, in case I can't get back. And- and make sure they know that I am not dead, merely lost in another dimension. I- I'll find a way to get back… but- They also need to know that I might not get back…" She slowly faded from view. "Please, Inuyasha."

"What in the seven gates of hell was that?" Inuyasha said, to no one in particular. "Was I imagining it? But then, my dream…" He was still walking as he said this, and he had reached the well. He jumped down to meet a familiar blue light. Then, he casually walked up to the shrine and knocked on the door. He hated using the door, but Kagome's bedroom window probably wasn't open right now.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha! What brings you here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. The smile on her face diminished, as she saw his solemn attitude. "Come in, you could use some tea." He tried to decline, but she led him to the kitchen, along with Jiji and Souta, so Inuyasha could explain why he was there.

"Oi, I don't think the kid should be here…" Inuyasha said, and Mrs. Higurashi shooed the boy out of the room. "Anyway, a day or two ago, we were having a final battle with Naraku." Inuyasha began, and at their questioning glance, added, "The bastard who's trying to kill us for the shards. As I was saying, it seemed like he was immortal, because none of our hits damaged him. Then Kagome got the idea to hit him in his… umm, heart, which wasn't even in his chest, and she released a purifying arrow at it, while I used my wind scar to speed the arrow up. But, before Naraku died… he shot a tentacle through her. She was dragged down into the earth…" He paused, giving Mrs. Higurashi sometime to compose herself. The mother's eyes were running over, but she remained silent.

"But I had this weird dream; she was asking why I let her go… When I woke up someone had left her body a little ways away. And then, on my way to the well… Her ghost-thingy appeared and said she wasn't dead. She said that she was trapped in some place called the 'Shadow realm', and the she had a friend who was looking for a way to get her back to the 'physical world.'" Inuyasha finished.

"What about the body?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired, absently wiping a tear away.

"She said it was a fake. She also said that there was a chance that she couldn't get back here." Inuyasha answered, before his stomach gave a growl.

"Thank you so much for breaking the news to us, Inuyasha. I know it must have been hard for you." said Mrs. Higurashi, fighting to remain optimistic. "I have to make a few calls, but would you like to stay for dinner? I'll make ramen, and not the instant kind." She said with a knowing smile.

"Keh." Was all he would say. Maybe humans had the right idea, with 'feelings' and 'comfort' and everything.

It was a cloudy day in Brooklyn. At least it was for Haruka, self-proclaimed Master pick-pocket. So far she had gotten an empty wallet, a wallet filled with foreign money, and a fake gold watch. Hooray. Things hadn't been going well lately. Of course, she didn't need to resort to thievery, but since she lost her job, money was hard to come by. She might have to ask the Rosalie family for some money again… But man, how she HATED their accent! She was thankful that she had retained her Japanese accent.

She shifted slightly, and cursed her luck for having to walk against the wind. Her deep brown eyes, hidden by lavender colored contacts, watered slightly. She didn't really know why she used contacts, because her eyesight was perfect. They were more like a decoration. Her hair, long and straight, was billowing around her face like a black swarm around her. The tie she had worn in it had apparently come loose. Her pants, simple jeans with a flair cut, seemed to emphasize her long legs, which made up most of her height. She also wore a large black sweatshirt, with the words 'ACDC' proclaimed in white letters on it.

_BEEPBEEPBEEP_

"Phone… Phone… Where is it?" She muttered to herself, searching through her pockets. She never bothered to carry purses, because they only annoyed her. "Aha!" She looked at her old pay-as-you-go, which her friend had given to her after she had gotten a newer one. She had even agreed to pay for the plan! Haruka had to admit, it was nice having friends with extra cash. Then Haruka read the caller ID. "Higurashi residence? It must be Aunt Yume. Moshi moshi, Haruka here." She answered.

"Haruka? I was worried that you changed your phone number. It's Aunt Yume. There has been an accident… With Kagome, and I thought you would like to-"

"I'll catch the next flight home. Got to go. Ja." Haruka said, cutting her off. It was nice when she visited home. She smiled to herself, _'I get a challenge today! But… I do hope Kagome will be okay.' _

Haruka set herself up at the nearest cyber café, and got to work. First, she located the fastest airplane, and its next flight to Japan. _'Let's see… American Airlines… 3 hours 42 minutes and 23… 22… 21… whatever.' _She smiled to herself. "What luck!" She said, before, "Oh shit. The plane is full… I guess I could always buy one from another passenger…" Haruka used her limiter hacking skills to view the seating program and located a list of the people to board. "Let's see…" She quickly scrolled down the list before stopping at one in particular. "Rosalie! Dang it… I'm going to have to flirt with him… Why are all millionaires pigs?" She shut down her laptop and took a bus to a neighborhood with a large mansion at the front, before putting on the most charming smile she could manage without puking, and ringing the doorbell.

It was one of those annoying doorbells, the really long ones. She tapped her feet, then switched to playing with her long black hair, then switched to crossing her eyes, and then-

Oh. Someone opened the door. "Hey Danny." Haruka said, smiling flirtatiously. "I was wondering… I need a ride to Japan… But I need some extra cash." She put on the saddest face she could muster.

"Well, what a coincidence. I just happen to have to tickets on the next plane…" Danny said, looking at her with lust-filled eyes. "I'm sure that Mark wouldn't mind catching the next flight." His gazed then dropped lower. And lower. And lower yet again.

Haruka, getting nervous, realized that she had packing to do. "Well, I got to go! See you on the plane!" And she ran down that driveway as fast as her legs could carry her. Then, realizing how this would look, she slowed down. "Thanks!" She called behind her. She decided to walk home, because she didn't have the patience to wait for the bus.

Haruka raced home, taking unseen paths through alleyways to help her reach her small New York apartment. She was just taking a shortcut through one of the said alleyways when a hand came out from nowhere and grabbed her. "Where are you going, missy?" A voice whispered in her ear.

The scent of alcohol reached Haruka's nose, and she gagged, before attempting to break free of the man's grasp. His response was to hold her more tightly, putting a hand over her mouth. She calmly freed her right arm, and using it, she pulled up the left sleeve of her sweatshirt. There, glittering in the light was a small dagger, barely noticeable through the thick material.

It had a gold hilt, with bright green emeralds embedded in it. Her father gave it for her as a birthday present when she turned one. Emerald was her birthstone, and because of this, she called the dagger 'Emerald Dragon'. It was her first weapon, her first dagger, and it had served her faithfully over the years. It was hand-crafted, made especially for her, and it was one of her favorites, second only to the daggers she called 'Mercy' and 'Vengeance'. Some people thought it odd that she would name daggers, instead of swords. Haruka simply stated that she only 'collected'-not many people knew that she could use them-daggers, and not swords.

Haruka took it in her hand and brought it swiftly upward, nicking the man in the arm. He cursed, and used his other hand to cradle the wounded one, letting Haruka go. Then, she ran off down the alley, into the city streets. She didn't like running away, but she hated killing even more. _'Now that I think about it… I've seen people die, but never killed any myself…' _She absently thought, still running. It was days like these that made her regret leaving Japan.

She made it home with no more… incidents, and began packing immediately. First came her clothes- more sweatshirts, more jeans, some earrings and a necklace or two. She also packed a bikini ("I don't know _what _I was thinking when I bought this…")and a few pairs of shoes. Then came the essentials: hair care products, and PLENTY of them. Shampoos, conditioners, and gels of all sorts, she packed them into the bag, only pausing momentarily to retrieve another suitcase. It took a lot to tame her hair! She wasn't sure how long she would be with her relatives, so she packed as much as possible.

Then, when only the furniture remained in the apartment, she went to the very back of her closet, she looked into a small hole in the wall. Inside was a key. She used that key to open a locked room, which was her hall closet. Then she took out a large and very heavy case, and opened it to reveal multiple daggers, glinting in the florescent light.

"How will I ever get you all to Japan?" Haruka asked herself. She did not know why, but she had a feeling that she would need them. Getting up, she took out her cell phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. "Sam? Are you there?" She asked, watching the minutes pass by. Sam was an old friend, but she wasn't the best at answering her phone.

"Haruka? What's up?" Sam asked, finally answering.

"I need your help. I'm going to Japan for a while, and I need for someone to get my armory there." Haruka said, referring to her rather small collection of daggers. Sam was a good friend, and had many… sources, along with connections.

"Family stuff?" Sam asked; she was one of the few who Haruka had talked about her family to.

"Kind of. Anyway, could you have them delivered to the Higurashi Shrine? As fast as you can have them." Haruka felt empty without her daggers. Their carved hilts, and beautifully polished blades, they made her feel all warm inside. It had killed her inside when she had been forced to sell some for money.

"Sure. I can get them to you. Actually, I have a friend who can sneak them past security for you. When is your flight?" Sam cheerfully asked.

"Uhhh…" Haruka glanced at the clock. "2 hours! I need to finish packing! Arigatou!" She said, looking around.

"You're welcome, and stick to English. It's confusing when you switch. Just look for a big security guard eating a carrot stick. Give him your case of daggers to check, and mention that I sent you." Sam said. _Click. _She hung up.

"I thought security guards like donuts, like the police…" Haruka mused, packing as many outfits as she could. "Oh well… After all, this _is _New York."

Inuyasha sighed, feeling very lonesome. He had told the gang about his dream, and about Kagome's disappearance, but he could see the doubt in their eyes. All except for Shippo, who was now ecstatic about the prospect of his adoptive mother not being dead. Now, it was late, and the rest were asleep. He too was feeling drowsy. _Just 5 minutes… _He thought to himself.

_Inuyasha looked around. He found himself in a small feudal style home. Then, he noticed Kagome, making some ramen. He was distressed to see that she was crying, and instinctively reached out a hand to comfort her- and it passed right through her. She shivered looking around, and her eyes widened. _

"_Inuyasha? Is it really you? Did you- get my message?" Kagome asked, doubtful of this miracle. She was tearing up some more, but hastily wiped them away. _

"_Where are you?" Inuyasha asked. "Why did you leave me?" His voice was shaking, and he fought to regain control over it. "Everyone misses you. But don't worry, we'll get you back. We can- we can finish collecting the jewel shards, and wish you back."_

_She smiled at him, and reached for her neck, where the shards hung. Gently she removed it, and dropped it into his hand. The shards did not pass through his hand, but they became a duller purple color. "No. I can't ask that of you. Wish for Kikyo to come back to life. You will be happier that way." _

"_What-?" Inuyasha asked, as he felt his body waking up. "What do you mean? Kago-" _And he was awake. Jumping out of the tree he was in, he felt something cool in his palm. He glanced down, _the Jewel Shards… _

Haruka tiredly stepped off the bus, and started up the shrine steps. Horny teenagers, creepy hobos, crowded airplanes. The last 27-odd hours had been _hell. _She walked into the shrine to find the family praying. She heard Jiji muttering something… "Bring Kagome back to us…" or something of the sort.

A new thought struck her. She counted the people… Sota, Jiji, Aunt Yume (until I find her real name) and the horrid cat Buyo. "Where is Kagome?!" She asked, looking around the room in fright.

Mrs. Higurashi tried to hide the distressed look that she knew was on her face. "That's what we wanted to talk about. It seems that Kagome had been in a… In an accident, and we aren't sure if she's going to make it." Her face twisted into what she hoped was a comforting gaze, as if to say that things would be alright.

"NANI!!"

**What'd you think? The first chapter is underway, 10 pages long! Please review, because if you do not, I will not continue this story, as it contains 3 parts and is very complex. :P.**

**Sailor Psychotic**

**Next time: _Diaries._**


End file.
